


for the dancing and the dreaming

by CurieuxAnges



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurieuxAnges/pseuds/CurieuxAnges
Summary: sometimes it's the little things that can bring you back to earth when your mind is of no help to you whatsoeverbased on for the dancing and the dreaming by john powell (how to train your dragon 2)





	for the dancing and the dreaming

It was one of those days. His problems were too heavy, the world was too loud and things were becoming much too much to bear. He held his head in his hands, taking deep breaths to steady himself. Yuuri loathed days like this. Days when his mind would all but scream at him, telling him about what little he deserved—how little he was worth.

The logical side of him is fully aware that his life has taken a turn for the better since Victor’s arrival in Hasetsu, only further improved when he found himself sharing a flat with the love of his life in St. Petersburg. He is aware that he is loved, that his family would never see and has never seen him as someone who is weak or worthless—yet his mind contradicted every single rational thought.

It took a few minutes for him to at least somewhat calm down, and when he was aware enough of his surroundings he noticed a faint whistle. He looked up to see Victor, dressed in a loose shirt and underpants, smiling softly at him.

Victor stepped forward assessing the situation carefully as he continued to whistle the beginnings of a song. He looked at Yuuri as he started the first verse, singing gently to make sure he didn’t startle him. He had figured out through trial and error that this often worked. It gave Yuuri something simple and easy to focus on; something to get his mind off of whatever was plaguing it in that very moment.

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne’er a fear of drowning,” he sang, “and gladly ride the waves of life. If you will marry me.” He stepped closer, looking at Yuuri and reaching forward slightly.

“May I touch you?” he asked. Yuuri nodded. He played with the ring on the other’s hand, smiling at the memory.

“No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey,” he continued to sing. He held Yuuri’s hand to his face. “If you will promise me your heart.” He looked at him, love in his eyes and deep in his soul. “And love…”

Yuuri took a deep shaky breath, gently cupping Victor’s hand in his face. “And love me for eternity,” Yuuri continued where Victor left off, making the man beam in delight. His mouth forming into the heart Yuuri loved so much.

Victor sat up, gently pulling Yuuri to him. He squeezed his hand and urged him to continue. Yuuri chuckled at his fiancé’s childishness.

He buried his head in Victor’s shoulder. “My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need of mighty deeds…” He put his arms around Victor and Victor did the same. Holding him close and swaying them a little to the song. Yuuri let out a breathy chuckle. “When I feel your arms around me…”

Victor pulled away after some time, smiling at him and changing their positions so that they were facing each other, hands intertwined. He spun them in circles around the room.

“But I would bring you rings of gold! I’d even sing you poetry!” he declared.

“Oh would you now?” Yuuri asked, laughing at him.

Victor nodded, stopping them and puffing out his chest. He almost looked like superman if it weren’t for the fact that his hair was sticking out everywhere and his clothes were much more fit for a lazy Sunday morning rather than for saving the world.

“And I would keep you from all harm!” Victor held out his hand. “If you would stay beside me.”

Yuuri found himself feeling much better and much lighter now.

“I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your “poetry”.” He put air quotes around the last word, Victor clutched his chest and feigned offense.

“I only want your hand to hold,” he continued, ignoring his fiancé’s dramatics.  He took the other’s hand in his own, admiring how their rings shimmered in the early morning light.

Victor was breathless as he softly sang “I only want you near me.” He kissed Yuuri’s forehead, resting his arms low on the other’s back. He went back to gently swaying the two of them.

“To love, to kiss to sweetly hold,” they sang together, basking in each other’s warmth and presence. “For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me.”

Makkachin started pawing at them when they had stayed in that position for what the old dog deemed to be too long. Victor smiled, crouching down and petting his beloved pet’s fur. “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne’er a fear of drowning,” he started again.

“And gladly ride the waves of life…” Yuuri continued for him, sitting down and hugging Makkachin. “If you will marry me…” they sang together once more.

Yuuri looked at Victor then at Makkachin before smiling at himself and the life and love he’s managed to find in the two of them. He took a deep breath once more. He knew that dark days would never be a thing of the past; that sometimes his mind would betray and berate him just as it had done not even an hour earlier. But as he looked at his family he found that as long as they were there at the end of it all, life would be worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> song fics might be my thing now xD
> 
> as always any feedback is appreciated and i hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
